Circle Daybreak: random moments
by Wense
Summary: Some moments in the life of the members of the Circle Daybreak who live all together in Thierry's mansion at Las Vegas. Hope you enjoy!
1. Valentine's day

_**Author's note: Hi everyone! After three years spent reading fanfiction, I finally decided to post my own work!**_ _ **I wrote most of this about two years ago, when I was still a Night World addicted, and today, I decided to finish writing this... well for no apparent reason :P**_

 _ **I don't own Night Wold, the incredible L.J Smith does.**_

 _ **And I don't own Game of Thrones, George R. R. Martin does.**_

 _ **BUT I own Helix, I invented her from A to Z, and I would be grateful if you respected that.**_

 _ **Now on with the story!**_

It was Valentine's day at the mansion and every soulmate couples were out. Only the single Daybreakers had nothing plan and they seriously started getting bored. Iliana entered in the living room that made three time the size of her house and saw Helix, reading a _Vogue_ magazine in French and she decided to go talk to her.

-Hey Hell!What are you doing?

She raised her eyes from her magazine.

-Isn't that obvious? She said, rolling her eyes.

-You are right, sorry. I...I am just really sorry for you, Iliana said with pain in her voice. It should be really hard for you today. You spend your first valentine's day alive, but even if you found your soulmate, you can't see him.

Helix had a sad smile. She died fifty years ago. She went in a club for her sweet sixteen with Dave, her boyfriend, soulmate, as well as her best friend, Chelsea. But Helix was a powerful witch and during the night, a demon attacked her ( _ **AN: Yup, just like in Charmed. Gosh I just love this serie!).**_ Just as he was about to kill her, Helix had died by herself. Just like this. She never understood how or why, but this strange way to die brought her to a place between life and death, called the Limbo. She stayed alone there for fifty years, seeing the one she loved grow up while she just stay the same, young and alone, forever. And, one day, she realised that, after all those years, she had cumulated enough of psychic energy to show herself to humans, like a gost. To avoid scaring all the humans to death, she decided to show herself only to the magic people and help them with their relationships. Another good news: After many days of practice, she became able to take back her human form whenever she wanted and live with the other Daybreakers like a normal human. But no matter what she did, she didn't belong to this world and after a few days, Helix was usually getting back to the Limbo and, when she got bored, she was coming back at the Thierry's mansion with the other Daybreakers. She was happy most of the time, but she was stuck with the body of a sixteen year old forever while her soulmate Dave was now more than sixty and had four grand-children even if he never completly forgot his first love.

-Thanks, Helix whispered to Iliana. What are you doing tonight? She asked to change of subject.

-Honestly, I have no idea! Where are all the others?

-Hannah and Thierry went to a five stars restaurant of Las Vegas in a limo, Eric brought Thea at the pet shop because he plans to give her a puppy...

-How cute it is! Squealed Iliana.

-Rashel and Quinn, as well as Jez and Morgead are making out in their rooms.

-I guess it's the same for Ash and Mare, said Iliana, rolling her violet eyes.

Helix had a big smile.

-Nope, they're making out, but under the stars.

-Awwww, both of the girls did. Helix had definitely a crush on the amazing Ash Redfern, but she wouldn't bring him to break up with Mary-Lynnette, even if her life depended of it. Those two were way too cute to be apart.

-Also, continued Helix, Keller and Galen went to the movies, Delos and Maggie went horse riding, Gilian and David went in an attraction park and James and Poppy went in a discotech. Did I forget anyone? She asked with a thinking face, counting all the soulmate couples with her fingers.

-Jade and Mark! Said Iliana while Blaise, Philip, Miles, Kestrel and Rowan walked in the room.

-Of course! How could I forget them?! Said back Helix, incredulously, while she mentally slapped herself. I guess they went in a park, or something, she said going back at her magazine.

-But you're not sure... Blaise added with a suggestive look.

Helix sighed.

-No I'm not! She said angrily, tossing her _Vogue_ magazine away in irritation. Do I look like a stalker? She added, glaring to the witch she despised the most in the mansion.

Silence

-What!? Yelled Helix in astonishment. You've got to be kidding me! Do you all have a so bad opinion of me, you bunch of hypocrites?

Helix never felt completly accepted in Circle Daybreak, no matter how much she tried to look normal.

-Of course not! Rowan told, reading in her mind. We like you no matter how strange you can be. She continued as she hugged her friend.

-Thanks Ro, you're the sweetest. Helix said calming down.

-Hey, sorry Hell, but you were kind of a stalker when you were spying Ash and Mare while they were making out. Blaise added with a michievious grin.

-It was an accident and you know it! Spitted the curled brown haired girl bitterly as she threw a cussion in Blaise's direction. Lucky for her, Phil intercepted it before it hit her.

-Thanks baby, said Blaise while she circled his waist with her arms, pulling him closer.

Phil soon pulled away from her, looking really uncomfortable and left the room. Blaise made a slight pout.

-So, what are you all doing tonight? Helix asked.

-Clubbing, of course! Said Blaise with a devilish smile. Want to come with us?

Helix rolled her eyes, knowing Blaise didn't really want her to come.

-Save it dear, I'll stay here and watch Game of Thrones _**(Gosh, I love this show!)**_ , she said, a bitter smile sombering her normally angelic features.

Phil, Miles, Rowan, Kestrel and Illiana stared at her with wide eyes as Helix got out the five seasons from the living room's huge DVD collection, safely placed in a collosale hardwooden cabinet beside the greater than life flat screen.

-How did you manage to get the fifth season? Exclaimed Kestrel, grasping the DVD.

Helix smiled.

-You have no idea how useful it is to be dead. You can get the DVD's while they're still in the storage in their boxes, waiting for the official release date, all this without being noticed!

-Helix, that's stealing! Said Rowan, looking at her disapprouvingly.

-Don,t worry Rowan, I left sixty dollars before leaving. It is entirely legal.

Blaise faked yawning.

-Not that this is not interesting, but we have a taxi to take and a party to go to, she said, flipping her hair and walking to the door. Come on guys!

-Actually, I think I'll stay with Helix, said Phil, clearly not in the mood to party.

-Me too bro! Said Miles, high-fiving Phil.

-If you think I will miss a Game of Thrones marathon, you don't know me. I'm in! Said Kestrel.

-I think I'll stay here too. Sorry Blaise, but clubbing isn't much my style. Rowan added, sending her cousin an apologetic smile.

-I'll make pop-corn! Exclaimed Illiana, running in the kitchen.

Blaise stared at all of them for a moment before rolling her eyes.

-Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow. She said, slamming the door on her way out.

Fifteen minutes later, they were all sitting in the living room, an impressive amount of blankets and pillows under them. Lupe even decided to join them. They were all staring at the screen, fascinated by the suspense and the whole plot of season one. Miles and Phil were occasionnally throwing pop-corn at each other, while the girls tried to make them shut up. Helix smiled in a dreamy way. This evening was the proof that you could still be single and spend an awesome evening on Valentine's day.

 _ **Author's note: Here you go! I have no idea if there will ever be a sequel about this or not... I guess that will depend on how many people review! ^_^ Also, thank you to my father and Google Translate for the translation of some words from French to English. If you want me to do a sequel, please, send me some plot ideas, I will answer and consider every review. Always feel free to tell me what you think or how I could improve my writing.**_

 _ **Love you all!**_

 _ **-wense**_


	2. A Knight and his fair Lady

_**A/N: A special thank you to**_ _ **anonymous or mysterious writer**_ _ **, who favorited my story this morning and who gave me the motivation to write this second chapter.**_ _**So here is my first one-shot about the couple that turned my life around: astronomy-lover Mary-Lynnette and her knight in shining armor, the beyond-conceivably amazing Ash Redfern.**_

-Ash, you idiot! I swear that if you break that telescope, there will be hell to pay!

Ash rolled his eyes as he continued climbing up the stairs with the heavy device in his arms.

-What's the matter Mare? he replied, smirking. Do you doubt my awesome vampire skills?

-Ash, everyone in the mansion knows you never had those, casually replied Quinn, reading in the living room with Rashel and Poppy. The red-haired girl snickered at his comment.

Mare smiled when she saw Ash give Quinn a you-are-going-to-pay-for-this look. Things were finally getting better for her and Ash. Though they spent a lot of time bickering like and old couple as Quinn said the other day, she was glad to finally be reunited with her soulmate after one agonizing year spent away from each other. Mary-Lynnette had never thought she would miss the arrogant ash blonde guy she had once despised that much. It had felt as if half of her was missing. But now, thank goddess, it was over and her parents agreed to let her spend the summer at the mansion with Ash before going to Harvard to study astrophysics. Even though she knew it was almost impossible to stargaze at Las Vegas, she hadn't been able to leave her beloved telescope at Briar Creek. The telescope Ash was currently bringing to what would be her room for the next couple of months.

Ash carefully placed her stargazing instrument by the window and looked at his soulmate with a smile.

-So, what do you wanna do today? Whatever you want, I'm yours!

-Well I thought about going shopping with Thea and the others, but since you made such a tempting offer…

Ash cut her off as he quickly closed the distance that were separating them and kissed her deeply. Mary-Lynnette was shocked at first, but quickly closed her eyes and sighed, finally feeling at home in Ash's arms. Since they got reunited, they hadn't really had the chance to be close to each other. Of course, she was enthusiast at the possibilities that offered living in the same house, but she was also a bit nervous since she hadn't been with any guy before Ash. She pushed her silly worries at the back of her mind. This was _Ash_. And he belonged to _her_. Nothing else should matter at this moment.

She put her arms around his neck and started running her fingers into his incredibly soft hair. As she did, Ash groaned softly and tightened his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer. He gently licked her lower lip, begging for entrance and she gladly panted her lips so her tongue could meet his. Surrounded by overwhelming sensations, Mary-Lynnette moaned and, following her curiosity, she passed her tongue over Ash's teeth. He groaned as they elongate into his fangs and reluctantly parted his lips from hers. Mary-Lynnette stared into his ever-changing eyes as he tenderly caressed her cheek with his finger. His eyes were filled with love and adoration.

-Mare, don't tempt me. You'll drive me crazy if you keep doing that. I know you don't want to be a vampire, but please, don't make me do something we'll both regret.

-I know, I'm sorry. Mary-Lynnette whispered as she guided his lips to hers once more. Mary-Lynnette felt her mind go numb as he kissed her passionately and tangled one of his hands in her hair and caressing her hip with the other. She wished so badly he could know how deeply she loved him. Carried away by passion, she wrapped her legs around Ash's waist, eliciting a moan from him as he guided them to the bed. Also starting to lose control, he gently laid Mary-Lynnette on the covers before maneuvering himself on top of her and started kissing her neck, linking her fingers with his. Mary-Lynnette had a hard time breathing as she felt Ash affectionately sucking the skin of her neck, gently scraping his fangs over a vein, though not enough to cut. Ash was just about to start kissing her again when a soft knock was heard on the door. Ash groaned in annoyance as he dropped his head against Mary-Lynnette's neck

-Why can't I ever spend a calm afternoon with my soulmate?

Mary-Lynnette pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

-The odds must be against us, she said, hiding her frustration as she gently pushed Ash on the side to answer the door.

The unwanted intruder turned out to be Nilsson, one of Thierry's men that had drove the limo that took her at the airport a few hours ago. He seemed, as always, expressionless with his completely black sunglasses.

-Miss Carter? he asked.

-Yes?

-Lord Thierry convened all the Daybreakers for an assembly in the living room. Your presence and Mr. Redfern's are requested.

-Fine, we'll be down in a minute, replied Ash who had silently got behind his soulmate.

Nilsson gave him a sharp nod before leaving and Ash turned to Mary-Lynnette to kiss her.

-Sorry sweetheart, he said with a half-smile.

Mary-Lynette gave an impish grin before pushing a slightly surprised Ash against the doorframe.

-Don't worry Ash, she whispered into his ear. I am nowhere finished with you.

She winked at him and walked toward the living room.

Ash chuckled, shaking his head, before running to his soulmate, picking her up in his arms bridal style and running down the stairs vampire speed as they laughed, smitten with each other.

 _ **A/N: Sorry, not very long. I don't like writing long stuff. The "teeth moment" was inspired by**_ _ **Wedding Bells**_ _ **, by musegirl. Hope you enjoyed! As always, reviews are appreciated ;)**_

 _ **-wense**_


End file.
